Ness's One Question
by Pikapi17
Summary: Ness dreams of Paula, thus reminding him of how he feels about her and the question he wanted to ask her for quite a long time.


A/N: Just letting you know, I do NOT own any of the characters or games used in this Fic. Anyways... This is my first FanFic, I'd appreciate it if you accepted the fact that this may not be the best NessXPaula Fic I could come up with... Especially since I wanna finish making this so I can get back to playing Ace Attorney (great series, by the way). So, without further ado, ROLL THE FILM! XD

One night, as Ness was sleeping, he was reminded of something in his dreams... That he loved Paula Polestar... He loved everything about her, her eyes, how they shined with a blue radiance... Her hair, and how it effortlessly blew in gusts of wind... Then he woke up, due to his slightly annoying sister, Tracy, running into his room. "BRO! MOM'S MAKING STEAK AND EGGS! COME GET SOME!" She yelled. "N-no thanks... I'm not hungry right now..." Ness replied. Tracy chuckled and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you ok? You NEVER turn down a plate of steak." "Y-yeah... I'm fine." Ness spoke. "Ok, then..." Tracy left his room, then Ness started to think. "Hmm... If I need advice on relationships, I should go to... AH-HA! JEFF! Wait- Jeff hasn't ever had a girl within 10 feet of him... Maybe Poo can help me out here?" He stopped his thoughts and casted PSI Teleport β, as he spun in circles and teleported to Dalaam. "Hey Poo, it's been a while!" "Indubitably." Poo plainly replied. Ness, looking somewhat baffled, said "Uhh... What does that mean? Never mind that. Poo, I imagine you've been in several relationships, can you give me some advice?" Poo stated "...Before I can answer that, look with your eyes first. Just because I'm always surrounded by woman that are blushing doesn't mean I'm in a relationship. If I was in a two sided relationship, I'd still be in it right now. I've had plenty of offers, but I've turned down every one, for my future kingdom's sake. Oh, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is this person you love? Would it happen to be... Lucas?" Ness chuckled and questioned "Heh... You've been on a lot, haven't you? And no... It's... Paula." Poo, with a face that screamed "approval" he said "Ah. In this case, I suggest you just try to confess your feelings, and if it doesn't work between you two... Try again. That's my experience from Tomodachi Life, anyway." Ness just murmured "Ok... I'll try..." And with that, he casted PSI Teleport β, and left.

LATER

Ness just tryed to look as appealing as possible... So he bought a dapper suit, hair gel, and a diamond band from the Summers gift shop. Tracy was laughing histerically, and asked "Man, why are you so dressed up? I thought you were just gonna help with the preschoolers!" "It's... Complicated. I'd rather not tell you." Tracy looked at Ness suspiciously, and said "Ok, then!" As she left his room. Ness tried to sneak downstairs and out of the house without his mom seeing him, although she spotted him quite quickly, considering how much he stood out from everything else. "Where do you think you're going?" She said. Ness started sweating, and said "Uhh... Burger shop?" "I don't think so... Tell me the truth." She demanded. "Ok... Fine... I'm going to the Polestar preschool to see Paula..." Ness murmured. "OOOOOOOOOH! NESS AND PAULA SITTIN' IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!" Ness chuckled and replied "Make of it what you will. See you!" And left.

FAST-FORWARD TO PAULA'S HOUSE

Ness reluctantly knocked on her door.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

In Paula's house: "MOM! I'LL GET IT!" Paula assured her mother. Upon opening her door, she was shocked to see Ness standing there. "Umm... H-Hello... Ness shyly greeted. Paula threw her arms around him as she screamed "NESS!" Ness felt his face getting redder and redder. "Oh.. Um.. I have something for you." He said as he handed her the diamond band. "Diamond! How did you afford this?" Ness replied in ego as he said "Half of it was my own cash, with some help from my dad... I hope you like it." "Hey me, what's the awesomeness level of this jewelry? IT'S OVER 9000!" She said in a thankful manner. "So, what's up?" She asked. Ness replied with "Not much... But... Do you know why I came here?" Paula started staring for several moments, then said "Uh... From what I can gather... You.. Came here, to.. Ask for me to be your... Girlfriend?" Then started to prepare for a punch, kick, etc. Ness replied with "...Entirely... Would you?" Paula then just laughed. "Ya know, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what I was going to say to you on the day we defeated Giygas. Of course I will!" Ness's face exploded in joy. "R-really?" "Yes." Paula confidentially assured. They both smiled at each other, then shared their first kiss. Ness chuckled and questioned "My head looks like a big red tomato right now, doesn't it?" "Uh-huh." Paula laughed. Ness asked "So... Wanna go out for dinner at that fancy restaurant in Summers?" "YEAH!" Paula said, excitedly. Ness felt like the final hole in his life was filled in at long last. He finally had the one person he wanted to be his sweetheart... As his sweetheart.

THE END


End file.
